cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Five Random Compliments and Complaints About Cytus
Heya, WheatyTruffles here with another verbose blog! Oh, joy! Today, I bring you all a different type of list. Instead of the average countdown, listing the extreme highs or lows of a certain aspect in Cytus, I figured I would deliver a mixture of highs and lows covering ALL aspects of the game. To put it simply, every day this week, I'll be discussing a random feature that acts as a highlight for Cytus - something that enhances its functionality, design, and individuality as a game. In the same light, I'll also discuss a feature that does the exact opposite - something that diminishes the game's positive factors, however minor or unchangeable. This type of idea may stir flames within the community, so let me get this out of the way: just because I'm pulling out an equal amount of compliments and complaints doesn't mean that the complaints are equal in magnitude to the compliments. In this case, it should be obvious that Cytus' positive factors heavily overwhelm the negative ones. Depending on your reactions to this list, I may end up making more like it on other rhythm games, and possibly games in different genres after a while. Heck, I'm simply starting with Cytus because it's the rhythm game I'm most familiar with, as well as the one closest to getting a sequel. If anything, I hope these lists give you a constructive insight on whether you should purchase these games! Now, without further ado, let's start things off! The Compliments |-|Compliment #1= The Design I'm not sure how many people were expecting this to be talked about, but for me, it was an obvious aspect to bring up; obvious enough to be the first compliment on this list. Back when I first set eyes on this game, one thing caught my eye more than anything: how amazingly cool it looked. Now, I'm no first choice to evaluate the artistic elements of a game, but I'll try my hardest here. Looking at games like OverRapid, which utilize a sleek, futuristic design, and Deemo, which go for a more flowing and artistic approach, I feel like Cytus really took the best of both worlds, despite being released much earlier than most mobile rhythm games - a fact I find to be rather outstanding. From the get-go, you can clearly see that this game's plot is set in the future, yet, due to it being a dystopia, the designers decided to go for a more elegant approach. While the title screen is set to a slow-paced rock piece with electronic elements, you scroll through chapters with artworks set in the future, yet painted in dark colours, giving off a rustic feel. The sound effects also fit this theme, with metallic rings sounding off when you select a song, and echoing whooshes playing when you enter a chapter. The gameplay itself takes this concept even further, with the design feeling like it fits pretty much every musical genre. Something about the appearance of the notes, the slightly blurry scan line, the colours and text fonts of the notes when you hit them, they all give off a perfect sense of aesthetic balance. Even the Click FX, if you use it, uses a sharp yet soothing sound that utilizes a cadence of both themes. There's no need for multiple FX options when you have one that fits the game perfectly. Of the people that have seen me play Cytus and ended up buying the game themselves, most of them admit that the design had at least a bit of sway in their decision to play it themselves. Of course, this compliment isn't meant to diminish the designs of other games, as every game has a different theme they're aiming for. Some accomplish fitting into these themes better than others, though, and as for Cytus, it couldn't have cleared this task any better. |-|Compliment #2= Hidden Songs Okay, how could you not be blown away after first realizing that this game had several additional songs hidden up its sleeves? If you weren't, then you are a sad, strange little man (or woman), and you have my pity. I believe that everybody has a small bit of curiosity hidden somewhere within them, and this mechanic of hiding alternate versions and follow-ups of songs within the game's cover arts baits that curiosity out like a charm. Of course, Rayark decided to crap on this mechanic with the inclusion of Chapter L's hiddens (a flashing script L? You guys didn't even try...), but the oldies still exist to remind us of the days when we hardly knew they existed. I personally found out about the hidden songs' existences upon realizing that you could move the flashing wings in Entrance. Piqued by this neat little addition, I tried swiping them across the screen, and was confused when I was suddenly greeted with a red startup ring. I fail to remember which Precipitation at the Entrance I started up (I have an inkling it was Part A), though either way, it blew my mind when a completely different song from the original Entrance started playing. This chart was faster (this was back when Entrance had a slow chart), meaner, and a lot more fun, and it entertained me from start to finish. I guess I've changed quite a lot since then, huh...? I'm unsure if a lot of you had the same experiences (heck, a lot of you probably just checked how to find the hiddens on the internet :P), but I remember being enthralled by searching across the chapters for tucked away songs. Of course, I needed online help for some of them (like, how was I supposed to figure out that you could only tap the Ververg torch when it was dim?), but it was still loads of fun. After finding all the hidden songs, I would still be excited to search for the hiddens in future updates, like Conflict in 7.0, and The Long Years in 8.0 (though let's be honest, that one was pretty obvious). The ones that brought me the most wonder, however, were the Cytus Alive hiddens. Yeah, despite me bitching about Rayark's ignorance towards the whole TP issue regarding these pieces, I was still amazed when I first found out that they had hidden Cytus' original story within the chapter selection screens. It all fit so well, I could still swear today that they planned to do that from the get-go. In short, hidden songs were, and still are, a unique addition within Cytus that I've honestly been saddened to see not replicated in Rayark's other rhythm games. I can only hope that Cytus II proudly carries forth the tradition. |-|Compliment #3= Fanbase Devotion Appealing to an entire fanbase is nigh impossible, considering all of the different opinions that people have. However, you can certainly find a way to appeal to the majority, and considering the sparks of popularity between updates, Rayark has done this pretty well with Cytus. Simply put, Rayark has kept valiant tabs on the songs, artists, and other aspects that people fawn over in Cytus. Though mildly touched upon with the likes of L2B and Freedom Dive (which obviously appealed to the hardcore rhythm game fanatics), Rayark truly showed their knowledge of what the fans wanted in update 6.0, where they released Chapter Knight - debatably one of the most well-received chapters in the history of the game, based off of one of the most popular songs in the game, Holy Knight. Ten songs specifically created for the chapter, awesome charts to pair with them, and an exclusive story branching away from the Cytus norm. Each update past that only offered more additions that appealed to the fans in different ways. 7.0 included Conflict, a song that fans had been screaming to be added to the game, as well as fixing most of the older charts to give veterans of the game a newer, refined experience. I say "most of the older charts" because they didn't update Sacred or The Goddamn Riddle Story, but that's beside the point. 9.0 was basically an update entirely for the people, giving them two chapters that had been given their own fanonical templates by diehard fans: Chapters Deemo and L. Even when Chapter L ended up being a flop in the eyes of many players, Rayark went out and made newer, less demonic charts to appease to them, while keeping the old charts as hidden songs in order to appeal to the hardcore audience. Though, debatably the greatest contribution to the fanbase was in update 8.0, which, in dedication of hitting one million downloads, gave birth to Chapter Million - a gauntlet of eleven Level 9 songs, all of which were remixes of previous songs in the game. These were songs made specifically for us, the audience, and that takes a heck of a lot of dedication. Even as somebody who isn't a huge fan of Chapter M, I can appreciate the effort Rayark must've put forth in order to make this possible. Again, appealing to an entire fanbase is nigh impossible, but with all these updates, Rayark has made something for pretty much everyone. Kudos to the developers for going this far to please its audience, no matter how salty or insatiable we may get sometimes. :P |-|Compliment #4= The Story-Telling Being purposefully vague can be a double-edged sword. Used incorrectly, it could act as a turn-off for your audience, leaving them confused and angered with what's going on. This is especially crucial to the story, and even for a rhythm game, making your story purposefully vague can make or break one's opinion of your game. However, in the right doses, feeding the people just enough info each chapter to give them a rough idea of what's going on, but leaving enough holes and unexplained plot points to inspire fanfictions and theories...THAT is how you pull off a vague story. And, what do you know, Cytus does this quite well. Firstly, I'll bring up what I believe to be the black sheep of Cytus' three main stories. In my honest opinion, Chapter L's story was quite poorly executed. This might possibly be because the actual story is far too complex to describe in only 10 pictures, and/or because Rayark was too busy stuffing a million "L" themed easter eggs within all the chapter's egregious charts to bother giving any plot details to us instead. You'd think they completely forgot cutscenes were a thing they used at a point in time. Anyways, I won't bother making a complaint entry for this offence alone, and instead focus on the other two tanking stories within Cytus' library, those being the story of Cytus itself and the story of Chapter Knight. To comment on the original story first, I'll note that Rayark did an awesome job of building this story up. Within every update before 6.0, they'd feed us more chapters, with more cover arts to base more of the story off of. They'd be just enough for us to create rough theories off of, but just not enough to set anything about the story in stone. Then came 6.0, where the Alive album arrived to explain everything. These songs didn't just come with fun note patterns for us to play through, they came with dynamic images that told us how the story played out. Even with these cutscenes, gaps were still left for us to fill in so we could keep theorizing on what exactly happened in Vanessa's adventures, but we were given just enough to have a complete story. Not only that, but two main updates later, we were given an extension of the original ending, in the form of The Ricochet. There are too many things I love about this song already, but to spawn several more theories of the story off of a single image alone? Simply brilliant. The other story, which I'll dub the Knight chronicles, was a lot more simplistic, and therefore barely needed cutscenes. Though, simplistic as it was, it was still a story with a beginning and an end, which entailed the need for vivid imagery. And the artists here freaking delivered, with The Red Coronation and Where You Are Not bearing some of my favourite cover arts in the whole game. When the story did eventually call for a cutscene during its climax, things were yet again executed flawlessly, with a subtle yet impacting change in the artwork during the sounds of a serene choir in the song's ending. Having played through the story in order before reaching this song, this cutscene actually managed to bring pangs of sadness in my heart. If you know me, you'll understand that I don't get those all that often. What made the Knight chronicles even better was the ending, as you got to choose what happened. Whether you chose to have the setting of Music to be a dream where Iris said goodbye to Rosabel, or chose to have it the other way around, with the entire story of Knight being the dream, or even decided that Music's setting was an alternate life or nirvana after death for Iris and Rosabel, it was all up to you. Yet another song I adore that's cover art just offers so many possibilities. Of course, I won't undermine the story-telling in other games with this entry (*cough* Deemo *cough*), but I honestly wish more games told their stories like this, especially games in which you'd think that gameplay is the only important aspect (i.e. rhythm games). Integrating the story into the game like this is what games are all about. If your game's "good story" is only good because you sacrificed the gameplay, then you might as well make movies instead. |-|Compliment #5= The Gameplay For my final compliment of this game, I'll cover the most basic, yet most impacting aspect of any rhythm game: the gameplay itself. It may seem like a rather rudimentary way to end the list, but this is probably the greatest part of the game. All the other compliments on this list mildly helped to make this game what it is today, but really, none of this would've happened if the gameplay sucked. When you think about it, the though process behind making Cytus' gameplay a success is a very simple one. Most rhythm games only require you to tap notes that travel to the bottom or the sides of your screen...Cytus simply expanded on that idea so that you utilized the whole screen. It worked to make osu! a success, and what do you know, it also helped to make Cytus a success. You can acclaim Deemo and VOEZ for also being successful, despite keeping the traditional Tap Tap and Guitar Hero layout...but keep in mind that Cytus worked its way up from practically nothing. Taking a heterodox approach like this in such a low state of popularity was a risky move that could have threatened to lose Rayark money if executed poorly...but instead, it truly paid off. You see, this is the kind of game that truly defines the mobile rhythm genre, as it could ONLY be executed properly on a mobile device. Any fool could scatter notes across a screen and call it a "rhythm game" (*cough* TEMPO *cough*), but to give it a methodic formula, a gameplay style that really makes you feel like your entire device is the controller...is an occurrence I've seen replicated in no rhythm game better than in Cytus. You can have dynamic note bars or three separate detection lines, but for me, the enjoyment skyrockets when the form of gameplay utilizes the entire screen. If you think that click notes, hold notes, drag notes and a scan line are all you need to define a Cytus chart, you're extremely wrong. People who dedicate time to make fanmade charts will understand this especially well - each chart has its own identity. There are rules to follow, different options to implement, and an endless number of patterns you can utilize. For a game with only three note types, there are a stunning number of ways you can arrange your notes - so many that there still exist plenty of untouched patterns within the game. You can only imagine how diverse things will get when Cytus II adds another two note types! And yet, despite how complex it may seem, Cytus isn't a hard game to comprehend. The phrase "easy to learn, difficult to master" is a phrase that rhythm games should try to follow at all times. MUSYNC, for example, is a game that was easy to learn, but also easy to master. Dynamix, on the other hand, is a game that's tough as nails to learn. Helplessness is NOT a feeling rhythm games should invoke in its early stages, and in Cytus' case, you'll have to go out of your way to play songs that do that to you. That's not to say that Cytus isn't a hard game, of course. There are plenty of difficult yet fun challenges offered by this game, and although it may not lie on the same planes of challenge as osu! and Overrapid, you'll still find yourself having to dedicate a very long time towards perfecting this piece of work. Aside from all of this, this game's layout invites diversity. Each player will have their own unique style in playing, taking a slightly different approach to each set of notes. This is an effect achieved by the game's non-linear layout, and it works like magic. There's no one set way to play this game; while one person may rely heavily on reflexes, another may use a methodical usage of coordination, and yet another may take a completely unorthodox approach to playing the game that better suits their play style. I was honestly captivated by Cytus' gameplay the moment I first saw it, and was even more pleased when I took to trying it out myself. Despite it's lack of popularity nowadays, adjoined with the fact that I suck at this game in comparison to many others, it's still my favourite mobile rhythm game. Yeah, fire all your "wow you're still talking about Cytus" memes at me, because I'll keep talking about it. Even upon Cytus II's release, I'll still be talking about it. Despite its weaknesses in comparison to other games, the diversity it brought to the mobile rhythm gaming genre will always keep me coming back for more. The Complaints |-|Complaint #1= Cytus Alive's Missing TPs You know that the complaints list is going to be petty when we're starting off with something like this. Well, in all actuality, I'm going to be tackling bigger issues later on in the list, but for now, let's focus on something that, though it may seem like a minor issue, ends up being rather frustrating to deal with, especially when you consider that Rayark has had FIVE updates to patch it (seven if you include Android's two 8.0 patches!). To cover the issue really quickly, your best TP, in all other cases, appears in the small black bar below a song's cover art. Even with hidden songs, all you need to do is activate the song, but not start it, in order to view your TP. To see the original song's TP, you just need to activate the original song again, or flip between song pages back to that song. Easy, right? Well, apparently, this is a feature that just couldn't be relayed to the hidden songs on the chapter selection screen, also known as the Cytus Alive album (as well as The Beginning). Apparently, the bare-bones tutorial (trust me, we'll get to that later) is so god damn important that it can't get the hell out of the way to show us our TPs for the Alive album, even after activating the songs. Now, this may seem like an extremely petty complaint for those just starting the game, as TP isn't a very high focal point until one's skill has increased enough to improve it. However, for those regard TP above Score (i.e. ME), it's positively infuriating to have to record your TPs for these songs elsewhere, either having to jot them down or take a screenshot whenever you THINK your TP has increased - neither of which is a very fun task. Again, the most infuriating thing about this issue is the fact that Rayark has had since the problem was conceived in update 6.0 to fix it. WE'RE UP TO 9.1 NOW. I don't care how minor the issue is, the fact that they haven't even bothered to take action on such an easily fixable situation displays a lack of care on their part. You may argue that they haven't noticed this yet, but there are people involved with Rayark that are MASTERS at Cytus (I'm looking at YOU, ICE). Are you telling me that they haven't bothered to bring up an issue regarding a crucial aspect of the game to the developers? This complaint's pettiness shouldn't make you wonder why I'm bringing it up, but rather why Rayark hasn't bothered to fix it after all this time. It may not affect the game as a whole all that much, but to me at least, it still counts as a noticeable chink in the game's mostly solid armour. |-|Complaint #2= The Tutorial I've not heard many complaints about Cytus' tutorial, and that should be rightfully so, correct? Aside from the option to view it refusing to disappear when you wish to see your Cytus Alive TPs, it's completely functional, with no noticeable flaws to poke at. What's to complain about? Well, you see, it's not what the tutorial does that annoys me. It's what it doesn't do. This matter may not display a very prominent issue for veterans of the game, but for all those newbies who had to fish around on the internet to find out half of this game's mechanics, it's time for justice to be served. To put it simply, the dreary rundown of the three note types playing alongside Nocturnal Type wasn't enough. At all. Firstly, this tutorial doesn't even care to discuss the advanced functionalities of the three notes it's trying to explain. It never told us that we could slide across hold notes and drag notes without raising our fingers. It never told us that we didn't have to follow the drag tracks, and only had to hit the circular sections on them. It didn't cover the idea of double or triple notes, nor did it cover the idea of you having to hit two types of notes at the same time. That's only the beginning of it, too. It also never bothered to cover what the hell TP is. Oh, yes. I'm blaming the purpose of every single "what is TP" question, whether it be on Google or on the Wiki, completely on the absence of this very information in the tutorial. What the hell is the point of having a tutorial when doesn't bother to cover anything past the basics?! And no, don't tell me that adding all of this would make the tutorial too long. The magical thing about tutorials is that you can have menus! Like, for example, you could make three different selectable videos once you enter the tutorial. One covers the basics (AKA the info that the tutorial currently has), one covers the advanced note patterns, and one covers the game's mechanics, including the illustrations of how score and TP function. You shouldn't have to ask the internet how a game works; that task should lie with the developers. Because I'm already aware that most of Rayark's other games, as well as lots of other mobile rhythm games in general, have incredibly uninformative tutorials, this will be the only Compliments and Complaints list regarding rhythm games in which I bring it up. Take lessons from the Guitar Hero series, Rayark. Giving information within the game saves you from having to waste time explaining it elsewhere. |-|Complaint #3= Fanbase Devotion Unless you have the memory span of a goldfish, you probably recognize that I already covered this facet of the game on the Compliments' side of the list. No offence to any goldfish who may be reading this blog. The way one can view devotion to a fanbase usually comes out in one of two different ways; two sides of the same coin, if you will. One side displays the image of dedication and hard work in order to appeal to the people. The other side displays blatant unoriginality - feeding off of your previous works rather than creating more original concepts in order to make more money faster. Within the history of Cytus, both sides have landed face-up on multiple occasions. I'll also say that this is an issue that has only been really apparent within the recent couple of updates. 6.0 and 7.0 were both updates that cashed into fanservice, though this was done in a manner that made it clear Rayark put careful thought and planning towards making each chapter unique in its own right. For me, the problem only started to become apparent in 8.0. Though I did give Chapter Million heavy acclaim in the homologous "Fanbase Devotion" entry in the Compliments list, the one thing that gave me initially sour opinions of it was when they announced that every song would be a Level 9 on Hard. This did not sit well with me at all. You see, the difficulty wasn't the issue for me here. It was the message that Rayark sent out with this feature, whether intentional or not. It told me, at least, that Rayark was only trying to create charts that appealed to the majority of the fanbase, all whom wanted more difficulty within the game. They were purposefully restricting their ability to create simpler, yet still fun charts in order to appeal to their audience, all so they could get more money as a result. This was only a single-time thing back then, however, and the more reasonable Chapter Timeline had been released alongside this Level 9 stockhouse, so I eventually learned to deal with it. This probably wouldn't have even been an issue if I had made it right after 8.0. However, it was 9.0 where things went too far. I'll quickly cover how lazy several of Chapter Deemo's charts were, copping out a stupid amount of patterns from the game they originated from (I'm looking at YOU, Wings of Piano). However, I'll stop treading around the centre of this mess and say it out loud: within its initial release, Chapter L practically SCREAMED "give us money". Twice the price of a regular chapter (and I don't give a sh*t that it was all professionally recorded, using that excuse to inflate the price demotes the efforts of all the other artists who contributed to the IAP chapters), and literally EVERY song was a Level 9, including the Easy charts. The Hard charts were so disgustingly unfair that only the majorly hardcore audience enjoyed them. I'm so vehemently against these old Hard charts that, to this day, I've not played through a single one. This issue was somewhat fixed in 9.1, as the addition of 20 fixed charts made the price more reasonable, though nine out of ten of these charts on Hard were still Level 9s (yes, I said "nine", don't bother arguing that L5 is a Level 8). To conclude this rather long entry, I'll state that critiquing whether or not fanbase devotion is a good or a cheap move is quite tricky, as the line separating these two motives is so thin it may as well be invisible. However, if there's one request I need to implore to Rayark as a result of all this: please don't make any more Level 9 exclusive chapters. It'd be unfortunate to have you guys so busy bending over for your fans that you lose the ability to be diverse. |-|Complaint #4= Easter Eggs I never really enjoyed celebrating Easter anyways. Let's get the good easter eggs out of the way first, before trashing the rest. Halcyon, Area184, Halloween Party, Twenty One. They all fit the music they were being played against, and also felt natural and fun to play. Alright, now to get negative. There are two things that make easter eggs within games good: their novelty in usage, and how creative they are. In rhythm games, a third requirement is needed: making your easter egg actually fit the song. The previously mentioned easter eggs fit all of these criteria, as they were implemented back when easter eggs weren't too common-place within Cytus. However, I can safely say that every other easter egg in the game breaks one or more of these criteria, and there are enough offenders to cause me to feel mild to intense hate towards them all. Let's cover some of the less extreme offenders. Brionac's easter egg fit the beat, but the letters were placed in strenuous ways that made them unenjoyable to tackle. Besides, spelling out "PROJ" is a stupid concept for an easter egg. Do Not Wake had an easter egg that flowed somewhat well, but didn't follow the song very well at all. Area184 -Platinum Mix- had similar problems, using excessive notes, double-to-single switches that didn't make sense, and drag notes that had you crash your fingers together in order to make letters and numbers. I'm starting to get quite annoyed by the omnipresence of drag notes that travel too close to each other, and sometimes even intersect, forcing you to knock your fingers together in order to hit them. ...Since we all know the finest examples of this case, as well as many other cases regarding flaws in chart design, I'll stop ignoring the main blister here and, for the third time in this list, explain how Chapter L manages to be the apex of awful in a certain regard. Spelling out L. Then spelling out a number. It's not creative. It's overused. It hardly ever fits the song...but then again, half of the notes in Chapter L's old charts don't fit their given songs anyways. Need some examples? Every instance in which the L8 easter egg appeared required you to knock your fingers close together - and you all know how much I love that. The "X" easter eggs in L10's new chart were horrendously superfluous, with the final "X" being actual diagonal drag notes...that intersected. Yet more finger smashing. A lot of the easter eggs, such as in L2 and L6, were just random curves that somewhat resembled numbers, and were therefore entitled "easter eggs" by our...avid community. In all honesty, the community may be the worst part of this whole easter egg fiasco. I'm not trying to hate on anybody in particular, but people seem to LOVE these things, running around like chickens with their heads chopped off trying to find more. My favourite example is the proclaimed "K" easter egg in Holy Knight. Let me ask everyone here something...do you remember when Holy Knight's chart was created? I'll tell you: update 3.0. Now, do you remember when Chapter K was released? 6.0. Do...you honestly think that Rayark knew Holy Knight would become popular enough to create a chapter off of back then? Because I can assure you that, back then, the letter K held absolutely no significance to what defined Holy Knight. Case closed. In short, I'm utterly sick of these things tainting this game's charts. I'm sick of Rayark hoping that they'll continue to please the audience, and I'm sick of the audience actually continuing to fall for this crap. Forget America; Make Easter Eggs Great Again. |-|Complaint #5= The Difficulty Ratings If you weren't expecting this, I'm personally disappointed in you. This is a matter that I haven't been able to shut up about since the Difficulty page calamity way back in this Wiki's early history, and although I've expressed many differing views on it over the years, many of which have contradicted each other time and time again, it's time for me to finally be openly honest on what exactly I think about it. Rayark. Your difficulty system is utter sh*t. You see, it was understandable at first. With only one or two outliers, the rest of the difficulties of songs in the game could be put up to pure controversy between people's play styles. So half your audience thought it was a Level 8, and the other half thought it was a Level 9, and you had to pick between two poisons. That's excusable. But then we got another difficulty with no proper reasoning. And then we got another. And another. And another. Difficulties within chapters started to contradict themselves, forget within the game's entirety. Now, the system is so utterly broken, it's time to express my full hate towards it. Let's start from the end - the utter confusion that is the Level 9. Let me be perfectly blunt - using a single level to encompass all songs from "conquerable with practice" to "chuck-my-device-out-a-window impossible" makes NO logical sense. I mean, look at Deemo! Compare the likes of Entrance with ANiMA. It's noticeable, of course, but nowhere near as terrible as the comparison of Q and ANY old Chapter L chart! This is simply nonsensical! That's only the beginning. With such a gigantic spread of difficulties that the Level 9 encompasses, it causes Level 8, and even part of Level 7 to lose their identities. With Level 8 especially, there are so many skewed comparisons that the line dividing 8 and 9 is indistinguishable now. Take a look at Warlords of Atlantis and Zauberkugel. Megaera and Area184. Phubbing and The Blocks We Loved. Fable and Ververg II. East West Wobble and Requiem. L5 and the original L. What can you even call a Level 8 and a Level 9 anymore? I'm not done. I'll go ahead and say that every other difficulty level is at least a bit flawed in one way or another. Scherzo on Easy, Twenty One on Easy, The Purified on Easy, f*cking Rebirth. Again, it was excusable when it was only with a couple of songs, but as soon as the extra chapters started pumping in more frequently, things just went off the deep end. What patterns should and shouldn't be used for each difficulty? Should score be the deciding factor for difficulty, or TP? When does note count have a say in the matter, and when doesn't it? When will we get answers, Rayark?! We never have. Rayark have simply sat back and fed the flames, too lazy to bother redoing their difficulty system, since Cytus is at the end of its lifespan already, right guys? Who cares that the difficulty makes sense, since the sequels will fix it? No. Rayark, get your god damn act together. This is the title that sparked your rise to fame, it got you where you are today. Stop treating it with such carelessness, and fix the problems that YOU started. Your fans shouldn't have to make up terms like "Level 16" and "difficulty inflation" in order to describe your system properly, that is YOUR responsibility. This is, without a doubt, the biggest flaw within the game. It may not affect the gameplay directly, but it has caused for enough confusion and frustration to be my biggest complaint in this game. Although it still has the potential to be fixed, along with many of the other complaints on this list, it's been around for long enough that it deserves this. Thanks for reading! ^^ Category:Blog posts